the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Archive of "Pamphlet soon on how to avoid Aids", The Straits Times, 11 April 1985
=Scan of article & page= =Editable text of article= Pamphlet soon on how to avoid Aids THE Health Ministry is preparing a pamphlet to tell the public about Aids and how to avoid it. A spokesman said it would be released soon. Aids (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome) is a disease which leaves the body defenceless against other diseases. Not everyone with the virus gets the disease. Some studies of homosexuals with the virus showed that only up to one-fifth of them developed the disease within two to five years. Apart from homosexuals, other high-risk groups are bisexual men with multiple partners, drug addicts who use syringes, haemophiliacs (those with a hereditary disorder that can lead to uncontrollable bleeding) as well as promiscuous heterosexuals. Aids is still incurable, all those who have developed the disease in other countries have died. Early symptoms include small bite-like scars below the eye or on the chest. In the advanced stage, there may be black, rock-like scars on the legs. Other signs include severe sweating at night, fevers, unexpected weight loss, swollen glands in the neck, arm pits or groin, persistent diarrhoea or rare cancers. Aids may be spread through sexual contact, open cuts, blood transfusions and contaminated injection needles. There have been no documented cases of Aids spreading through common contact such as sharing a meal and sneezing or coughing. To protect doctors nurses and other staff at hospitals and private clinics, the Health Ministry has sent out stringent guidelines on the handling of suspected Aids cases. They have been advised to take "extraordinary care" in dealing with Aids victims. Among other things they should wear gloves and gowns when in contact with blood-soiled items, secretions, body fluids and excretions from these patients. =See also= *Archive of "Three in S’pore found with Aids-linked virus", The Straits Times, 10 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids virus: Doctor who 'found it'", The Sunday Times, 14 April 1985 *Archive of "A chance to be ahead in medicine", The Singapore Monitor, 16 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids on ‘must report’ list", The Straits Times, 17 April 1985 *Archive of "Undergrads to be taught about Aids", The Straits Times, 21 April 1885 *Archive of "16 more may be carriers of Aids virus", The Straits Times, 30 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids doctor thanks mum", The Straits Times, 12 May 1985 *Archive of "Special lab to do Aids tests soon", The Straits Times, 18 May 1985 *Archive of "Man with Aids related virus in hospital", The Straits Times, 21 July 1985 *Archive of "Aids carrier leaves hospital", The Straits Times, 28 July 1985 *Archive of "Ministry steps up Aids drive", The Straits Times, 5 September 1985 *Archive of "Singapore ‘first in the world’ to have 100 % screening of donor blood", The Straits Times, 11 September 1985 *Archive of "S’pore-Stanford research tie-up bid", The Straits Times, 10 October 1985 *Archive of "Aids: 20,000 cleared", The Straits Times, 29 November 1985 *Archive of "200 turn up for first public medical convention", The Straits Times, 28 April 1986 *Archive of "Screening tests likely to uncover more Aids carriers", The Straits Times, 1 May 1986 *Archive of "100 people could be Aids carriers here: Expert", The Straits Times, 3 August 1986 *Archive of "Aids claims first victim here", The Straits Times, 11 April 1987 *Archive of "Fear of Aids pushes up condom sales", The Straits Times, 19 April 1987 *Archive of "Govt dental clinics phasing out boiling", The Straits Times, 1 October 1987 *Earliest cases of HIV/AIDS in Singapore *HIV/AIDS in Singapore's LGBT community *Paddy Chew *Avin Tan *Ajmal Khan *Calvin Tan *Adrian Tyler =References= *"Pamphlet soon on how to avoid Aids", The Straits Times, 11 April 1985[]. =Acknowledgements= This article was archived by Roy Tan. Category:Archive of LGBT articles